Kelly Seville
Portrayed by: *Kari Wahlgren - Kelly Yvette Seville (born August 24, 1996Confirmed by Jack Mozenrath.) is a member of Mystery Investigations, and is the one who contributes the payment of the gang's exploits due to her wealthy background. When Jeff and Lynda opted to take an extended break from traveling in The Band Wagon, Kelly stepped up to act as the leader of Mystery Investigations until they rejoined the gang. Biography Early Life Kelly was born into a wealthy Scottish-American family, and grew up with her mother, father and four older sisters. Like her older sisters, Kelly took part in beauty pageant as a child, but found them demeaning to her self-worth and quickly stopped competing in them. While attending Darrow High School between 2010 and 2014, Kelly was a cheerleader. Mystery Investigations Origin In 2011, Kelly first met Jeff Hawluk, Lynda Floop and Mike Giggles at an audition for a band membership at Darrow High School, the four of them noticing each other after Mike, who was eating near them after failing to make the cut, pointed out that Jeff, Kelly and Lynda were all reading mystery novels while waiting for their turn to audition. After each also failed to make the cut, Mike's dog, Larry the Great Dane, caused a commotion at the audition, and Kelly, Jeff, Lynda and Mike came together for the first time to prevent Larry being taken away by animal control by solving a ghost mystery. Shortly afterwards, the four formed a band called "Mysteries Five", but later dropped their musical ambitions to solve mysteries under the name "Mystery Investigations" instead. Mystery Investigations Travels Kelly left Darrow City with Mystery Investigations in 2012. During the 2013-2014 academic year, while Jeff, Mike and Larry went on a "guy's road trip", Kelly and Lynda remained in their Senior Year of High School. Mystery Investigations Disbanded . Hunting the 13 Ghosts . Professional Career After deciding she needed to make a career for herself in 2015, Kelly became host of Coast to Coast with Kelly Seville, with Jeff tagging along as her cameraman and producer. The purpose of the show was to find real monsters, as Kelly was tired of dealing with people in spooky costumes. Mystery Investigations Reunited Following their reunion in 2017, Kelly and the rest of Mystery Investigations decided to start traveling again in 2018. Traveling the Multiverse . After Mystery Investigations Mystery Investigations disbanded again in 2021. Monster Plague of 2023 . Rebuilding the World . Alternate timelines . Physical appearance . Psychological profile . Skills and abilities . Equipment . Weaknesses Kelly is allergic to shellfish, swelling up with she consumes even a small amount. Relatives Appearances ''Who Scared Mystery Investigations? *. ''Mystery Investigations: Darrow City Mysteries *. ''The New Adventures of Mystery Investigations'' *. ''Larry and Company'' *. ''Larry and Company vs. the 13 Ghosts'' *. ''Mystery Investigations Trilogy'' *. ''The Mystery Investigations Show'' *. ''Mystery Investigations: The Multiversal Road Trip'' *. ''Larry and Mike vs. the World'' *. ''Mystery Investigations: Apocalypse'' *. Appearances in Other Media . . Trivia *. References Category:Individuals (Earth-618) Category:Mystery Investigations